


Hold Me Close, Keep the Monsters at Bay

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Intimacy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Mission, Riding, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, the Avengers are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Steve comes home from a hard mission. Bucky's there to take care of him.--Day 22 - In the shower/tub
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 12
Kudos: 281





	Hold Me Close, Keep the Monsters at Bay

**Author's Note:**

> I think this may be the softest one yet lmao

Bucky jerks out of his half-asleep state as soon as he hears the lock click in the front door, sitting up from his position on the couch to glance over at the entranceway. Relief floods through him at the sight of his boyfriend, still clad in his navy Kevlar, the shield hanging from one lax hand. Bucky stands up and pads over, his bare feet barely making any noise on the polished wood floor, and as soon as he's close enough Steve's collapsing into his arms, the shield falling to the ground with a loud clang. After a couple of years of practice, Bucky's got his post-mission care down pat, so he barely stumbles when 240 pounds of super-soldier crashes into him.

"Hey, sweetheart," Bucky murmurs, raising his arms to wrap around Steve's back. Steve's covered in soot and dirt and what looks suspiciously like dried blood, but a cursory glance over shows no rips in the suit. "Rough mission?"

Steve nods wordlessly, his face buried in Bucky's neck. Bucky lets Steve burrow in for a few minutes, reaching up to run a hand through his matted hair. Bucky knows he'll have to vacuum later, but for now, he just lets Steve track bodily fluids and earth through the entranceway of their home.

Eventually, Bucky gently extricates himself from Steve's bear hug and takes his hand, tugging him wordlessly away from the front door. Steve follows mutely, his shoulders hunched and feet dragging as Bucky leads him towards the bathroom. Bucky's heart clenches - even though he's been doing this for two years now, seeing his normally energetic and confident boyfriend reduced to the shell he always is after missions always makes Bucky want to cry. Knowing that Steve had nobody to look after him until Bucky came along is something that Bucky tries not to think about - he's not a fan of the Avengers in the first place, and putting thought into Steve's first few years out of the ice always makes Bucky want to go to Stark Tower and set it on fire. 

As soon as they get into the bathroom Bucky sits Steve down on the bench, turning away just for a second to start the bath. Steve's starting to come back to himself, just enough that he manages to meet Bucky's eye.

"Okay, Stevie," Bucky breathes out, reaching for Steve's collar. "Let's get you outta this thing, yeah?"

Steve doesn't reply, but he does stand up and turn his back to Bucky, letting him reach the complicated zips and Velcro straps that keep the suit together. Bucky takes it off piece by piece, letting the dirty clothes fall to the tiled floor with quiet slaps. As he goes, Bucky checks Steve over for injuries; there's a pink scar on his thigh that will be gone by morning, and he hisses when Bucky presses a hand against his ribs. When Steve's finally divested of his suit, the Kevlar lying in a pile that Bucky kicks to the corner of the bathroom, Bucky nudges him into the shower cubicle, giving him a cursory wash-down with the nozzle to get the muck out of his hair and off his skin. By the time Bucky's finished, the bath is almost full, and he checks the water before turning off the tap. Grabbing Steve's favourite bath salts, Bucky pours a generous amount into the bathtub and turns back to Steve, motioning him over.

"C'mon, let's get you in," he says softly, but instead of stepping into the bath, Steve plasters himself against Bucky's still-clothed body, wrapping him in a tight, damp hug. Bucky can't help but melt; it's been three weeks since he last saw Steve, and it's been a long time since Steve's had such a long mission. Though Bucky does know that the sooner Steve's in the warm bath, the sooner he'll come back to himself, so he reluctantly pulls away and gives Steve a soft kiss on his cheek. "Bath, Stevie."

Steve obediently steps into the bath and sits down, wriggling down until only his eyes are visible above the water. Bucky smiles fondly and peels off his damp clothes, throwing them towards Steve's abandoned suit before getting into the bath. Steve reaches out and grabs Bucky's hips, pulling him down to straddle his lap. Bucky shakes his head in mock exasperation and feels a little rush when he sees Steve's frown lessen a bit. 

"Can I wash your hair?" Bucky asks, and relief floods him when Steve nods, lowering his head in offering. 

He takes his time with Steve's hair; despite the wash-down, there's still a bit of gunk in there, including something that looks suspiciously like a fingernail, but Bucky just shampoos a few more times than normal before rubbing in the conditioner. Steve wraps his arms around Bucky's waist and buries his face in his neck, occasionally kissing the skin under his lips. Once Bucky's finished and pulled away, Steve's eyes look a lot more clear than before.

"Better?" he asks gently, and Steve tries to smile. It doesn't really work, but Bucky's proud of him for trying.

"A bit." His voice is rough like he'd either been yelling or crying, and Bucky's heart aches for him. "Kiss me?"

Bucky leans in and presses their lips together, deliberately keeping it chaste. Steve's grip tightens on his hips, and his lips part to let his tongue through. At first, Bucky refuses, but then Steve lets out a little whimper and Bucky's mouth is falling open, letting Steve kiss him deeply as he melts against his boyfriend's body. He's missed this, and it doesn't take long before he's hardening up - and from the pressure against his inner thigh, Bucky's guessing that Steve's feeling the same. He reaches for the waterproof lube that's always sitting next to the shampoo bottles, pressing it into Steve's hand. "You wanna open me up?"

Steve kisses his cheek and flicks open the lube, covering his fingers before reaching into the water, and Bucky sighs when the tip of one of those fingers slips inside his hole. It feels a bit odd; the lube is also joined by a bit of water that slides into his hole, and it's a strange sensation, but not one Bucky's unfamiliar to.

"Good?" Steve murmurs, and Bucky nods, squeezing his thighs to hold Steve tighter between his legs. Steve's finger slides all the way in, and it's a bit of a stretch, especially considering Bucky rarely masturbates when Steve's gone, but it doesn't take long for muscle memory to take over.

"Okay," Bucky finally says, and hisses when Steve pulls his finger out. It's quick to come back, though, with more lube added and a second finger sliding into his hole alongside it. Bucky grunts at the sudden stretch, but shakes his head when Steve pauses.

Steve opens him up slowly and methodically, moving his fingers almost lazily, and it doesn't take long for Bucky to start rocking back gently, trying to take his fingers deeper. Steve's hard against his thigh, and Bucky rests their foreheads together as he reaches down to trail a finger down Steve's shaft. Steve's shaky exhale brushes against Bucky's cheek like a kiss, his free arm tightening around Bucky's body as he pulls his fingers free, quickly adding more lube and returning to Bucky's hole, pressing another finger in. This time it hurts a bit, and Bucky has to reach back to stop Steve from moving his hand.

"Gimme a second," he pants. Steve hums and noses at Bucky's jawline, his tongue flicking across the thin skin.

"Been a while?" Steve asks softly, and Bucky can't help the slightly exasperated smile that comes onto his face. 

"You know you've spoiled me," he teases, rolling his hips to test how it feels. "Can barely get off without you anymore. Keep going."

Steve starts moving his fingers again, and Bucky sighs at the stretch. "Would it make you feel better to know you've spoiled me, too?"

Bucky laughs quietly, shaking his head as he runs a hand through Steve's wet hair. "Of course I've spoiled you. Can't ever tell you no, you know that."

"Hmm." Steve leans in, and Bucky gladly meets him halfway, Steve's tongue sliding into his mouth and lips moving against his. Bucky cups Steve's face in his hands, tilting his head up to get a better angle, and Steve's hand twitches from its place on Bucky's waist. Bucky breaks the kiss to grab the lube again, pouring a generous amount onto his hand and reaching into the water, slicking Steve's cock up. Steve lets his head fall back against the rim of the tub as he pulls his fingers free and wraps both arms around Bucky's waist, his eyes greedily watching as Bucky raises himself onto his knees, positioning Steve's cock against his entrance.

"You ready?" Bucky checks, and Steve nods wordlessly. Bucky sinks down an inch or so, letting just the head of Steve's cock breach his body, then raises his arms to wrap them around Steve's neck. Steve's already panting, his eyes squeezed shut and hands clenching sporadically at Bucky's waist. Bucky slides down inch by inch, as slow as he can take it, and it's worth it to watch Steve gasp and shudder underneath him. This is Bucky's favourite position to have sex in for a reason - he gets to be in control, he gets to milk Steve's cock and watch him slowly lose control, and as soon as Bucky gets tired Steve's able to take over, fucking up into him with long, steady strokes.

After a few minutes, Bucky's fully seated, his eyes fluttering closed as soon as his ass touches Steve's lap. It's been too long since he's had Steve inside him, long enough that Bucky had forgotten just how _good_ it feels. He leans forward to rest his cheek against Steve's, and when Steve turns his head in search of his lips Bucky gladly submits, letting Steve lick into his mouth and nibble on his lower lip.

"Baby," Steve whispers, and one of his hands come up to cup Bucky's cheek. Bucky leans into it, turning his head slightly to press a soft kiss to Steve's palm. Steve's eyes are watery, his lower lip trembling, and Bucky's so in love with him it hurts.

Bucky starts to move slowly, rolling his hips down in a slow, steady grind, never letting more than an inch of Steve's cock leave his hole. It's a bit hard to stay balanced on the slippery base of the bathtub, but Steve manages to keep him in position, those big, baseball mitt-sized hands sliding down Bucky's body to grip at his thighs. Bucky leans in to kiss Steve again, their mouths moving together slowly, like molasses as Bucky lazily rides him. Steve reaches down to wrap a hand around Bucky's cock, and the sudden stimulation is more than enough for Bucky's hips to jerk violently, bathwater sloshing over the sides of the tub.

"You close?" Bucky gasps out. Steve nods wordlessly and buries his face in Bucky's neck, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, and Bucky cradles his head in his hands as he increases his pace a bit, clenching down every time he sinks onto Steve's cock. Soon enough Steve's letting out a quiet sob and hot liquid is filling Bucky's insides, painting his walls with Steve's name. He slows his pace a bit, only stopping when Steve begins shuddering from overstimulation. He's still hard inside Bucky, his cock pressing right up against Bucky's prostate, and it feels so good that Bucky can't stay still for long before he's grinding back again, whimpering quietly with every brush against his prostate. Steve's hand starts moving on his cock again, his hips snapping up to match Bucky's bounces.

"God, you're gorgeous like this," Steve breathes out. When Bucky opens his eyes, he sees Steve looking at him with unbridled adoration, his flush not yet faded. "Take what you need, sweetheart. Get yourself off for me."

"Steve," Bucky gasps, and then he's coming, white-hot and overwhelming, his hands scrabbling to find a grip on Steve's muscled shoulders and his thighs spasming. Steve leans in and kisses his cheeks, his forehead, his lips, letting Bucky ride out his orgasm on his cock. Finally, Bucky collapses against Steve's chest, trying to catch his breath as he breathes in the scent of Steve's clean skin and newly-washed hair. Steve's arms wrap more securely around Bucky's back, one of his hands running through Bucky's hair.

"You're amazing," Steve whispers, kissing Bucky's earlobe. "I love you so much."

Bucky hums, very tempted to just go to sleep here. He's warm, he's comfy, and Steve's cradled between his thighs, safe from the world and the other Avengers. "Can you wash my hair?"

Steve kisses Bucky's cheek and reaches out for the shampoo, gently working it into his long hair. Bucky sighs happily and settles more firmly against Steve's body, tracing patterns into Steve's bicep. By the time Steve's finished with Bucky's hair he's gone soft again, and the bathwater is getting cool enough that Bucky reluctantly pulls Steve out of the tub, wiping him down with the towel. Steve seems content to let Bucky mother-hen him a little more, but he does end up drying Bucky himself before sweeping him up in a bridle carry and not letting go until he's able to lay Bucky down on the bed.

"You want big or little spoon?" Bucky asks drowsily, yanking the covers up over them.

Steve hesitates for a few seconds, obviously mulling the question over. "Little spoon?"

Bucky kisses him chastely before patting Steve's hip. "Mmkay. Roll over."

Steve dutifully rolls onto his side facing away from Bucky, and Bucky wraps himself around Steve's back. It probably looks hilarious - Steve's so much bigger than him, both in height and muscle mass - but Bucky just wraps his legs around Steve's hips and buries his face in the nape of Steve's neck, kissing the bare skin against his lips. Steve reaches out to lace their fingers together, and Bucky falls asleep just like that; wrapped around the man he loves, holding his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com)


End file.
